


only love (can dig you out of this)

by consistently_inconsistent



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 4 gay lawyers walk into a bar..., Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Bars and Pubs, Bartender Jisung, Bartenders, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Flirty Han Jisung | Han, Fluff, Gay Bar, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hyunjin is stressed, Implied Sexual Content, Jisung talks about Legally blonde a little, John Mulaney References, Kissing, Lawyer Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Sexy Times, Strangers to Lovers, actually it's pretty much just hyunsung getting to know each other and then some, and they enjoy it so boo, hyunsung is really cute, i love that that's a tag, i love them, it's mostly just fluff and banter, seungmin and innie aren't in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consistently_inconsistent/pseuds/consistently_inconsistent
Summary: Jisung was golden, with his starry eyes full of joy and still crinkled slightly at the corers, and his heart shaped lips curled upward into a broad wide mouthed smile. His skin was bright and tinged gold under the dim lighting. He looked happy. He also looked so, so, pretty."Something on my face?" Jisung said suddenly, eyes confused but knowing at the same time. Hyunjin felt like the boy knew exactly what was going on in his head, and when he saw the bartender bite his lip to hold back his chuckles Hyunjin felt like he knew what was going on Jisung's head as well. "You wanna go outside?" He said suddenly, "get some peace and quiet.""You are aware that I'm on my shift right now, right?"Hyunjin shrugged, and gestured around the empty bar stall, "Well, I'm you're only customer now, right?" He said, smiling at the boy. Jisung's face smoothed out and his lips melted into a small smile. "Well, customer satisfaction is key," he said, "come on, I know the perfect place for you to get you're peace and quiet."//Hyunjin’s friends drag him to a gay strip club after a bad day at court, instead he finds a cute bartender with full cheeks, a sharp tongue and the cutest smile in the entire world.





	only love (can dig you out of this)

"Wait," Hyunjin said, "This is how we celebrate complete and utter failure at court?"

Changbin and Woojin didn’t answer, instead, they just continued to stare longingly at the bar theydy dragged Hyunjin to unwillingly. Minho however did answer, well, he laughed and patted Hyunjin on the back first. "What you have to know is that these two have an ulterior motive," he said, gesturing at Changbin and Woojin. The oldest of the bunch raised an eyebrow at Minho, Changbin scowled. "What do you mean?" Woojin said and at the same time Changbin uttered out a, "Minho, one more word and I swear to god-" Said man simply shrugged in reply and gave the two an evil grin, "Woojin Hyung, you're in denial, and Changbin,” Minho paused so he could turn towards the shorter, “there's no need to be hostile it's not my fault you're in love with a stripper." Hyunjin looked at his two hyung's incredulously.

"You guys are in love with strippers?"

Woojin and Changbin exchanged a (mildly panicked) look. "No!" Woojin exclaimed and at the same time Changbin said, "It's not love he was just really attractive, okay?" (Changbin then received two looks of judgement from Hyunjin and Woojin and a catty smirk from Minho, he further proceeded to turn as red as the tie he had on).

"When did you guys even come here?" Hyunjin said, tiredly. It hadn't been a good day, not at all. It was only their second case while they interned with Professor Park at his law firm and helped him with his cases and they'd already messed up their second case. Hyunjin had walked out of the hearing with his head held down in shame and the judge's watchful gaze following him out. He had a reputation! He was top of his class at the best law school in all of Asia for gods sake! A lot of people expected a lot of things from him, and here he'd gone and blown his second court case already! And no, the blaring lights and cheers leaking out of the bar his fellow interns had dragged him to was not helping. Not one bit. "And who decides to start a bar and name it 'Stray Kids' of all things - doesn't that send a slightly pedophilic message to potential customers?"

Minho rolled his eyes, "A: last friday, B: I can't answer you're second question  because I don’t know and C: pedophilic isn't a word." Hyunjin frowned, "I'm pretty sure it is." Minho stuck out his tongue, "You may be top of you're class in law school but you didn't study languages, Jin. Anyway, we came to this place last friday and it's fucking great dude. Like I’m a regular but these two had never been to a gay bar before and guess what, I took them and they fell in love, so this place is like an actual cave of wonders for real - hey! Maybe you'll fall in love with one of the strippers here as well! They're hella hot dude, and you know that if say they are, then they're basically models really."

Hyunjin groaned and rolled his eyes at his friend, but he had to admit Minho had great taste, at least in the looks department. Nevertheless, looking at the giant golden 'Stray Kids' neon sign only further soured his mood. 

"Can we please just go in?" Changbin groaned, “We’ve just been staring at the sign for ten minutes.”

Minho rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes, Binnie, go and see the life of you're life already," he said.

Minho pushed Changbin forward making the shorter boy growl and then did the same to Woojin. Then Minho locked his arms around Hyunjin's neck and said, "Come on Jinnie, loosen up a little, have some fun. Eat ass, suck dick, and try some drugs." Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, trying his best to hold in his amusement, "Did you just paraphrase John Mulaney?" He asked. Minho just shrugged and pushed Hyunjin into the club the same way he had with Changbin and Woojin.

Hyunjin's first thought when he entered the club was 'Huh, it's a lot classier than I expected it to be.' It was themed like a classic bar from those post world war two movies, with dark, sensual (albiet loud) music, faux chandeliers, and dim yellow lights. Hyunjin's second thought however, was 'It's also a lot fuller than I expected it to be.' Which was unfortunate because the bar's classy atmosphere was completely overshadowed by the packs of cheering men that surround each table full of drinks and hooted at the stage where some twink in lingerie and stockings was dancing sensually with a guy with rippling abs and nothing but a very small set of boxers and suspenders. It was so crowded in fact, that Hyunjin had already lost Woojin and Changbin, and he could only see Minho who was right at home in places like this and immediately dragged Hyunjin towards the bar.

The bar itself was completely empty, not even a bartender was there. "What is this, a serve yourself or something?" Hyunjin asked as both he and Minho perched onto the barstools. "No, no!" Minho said with a grin, "This place is modelled after those old jazz bars but they don't have any waiters so Jisung delivers all the drinks himself." Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, "Who's Ji-" He started but before he could finish asking his question a tired sounding voice said, "Minho Hyung, back again?"

Hyunjin spun around his barstool to see a cute boy no older than him holding a tray with several empty glasses and a half empty bottle of vodka. The first thing Hyunjin noticed was his cheeks, full and puffed like a squirrels and leading into a delicate noes and soft looking heart shaped lips. His eyes, big and brown and bright even under the dim lighting, were lined with some sort of black makeup and his face was dusted with some sort of shining powder, there was also a black choker around his neck, but aside from that he looked like he really didn't want to be here. His hair was brown and tousled as if he'd been moving hurriedly all day, and Hyunjin noticed he was dressed more casually than the rest of the people in the club and not quite on theme either, wearing just a black t-shirt with Zico’s face printed across it tucked into those light blue high waisted jeans Hyunjin’s sister constantly asked him to buy her.

Hyunjin suddenly felt overdressed in his suit and tie, but hey, he _had_ just come from court. 

"Hey Sungie," Minho said with a wide grin on his face, "You look more tired than usual."

'Sungie' ducked under the counter before rising again, Hyunjin noticed he'd put away the tray but was still holding the vodka. The bartender proceeded to take a long gulp out of the bottle and looked at Minho with an annoyed expression. "Same old, same old," he said, "Dude-bro's you know," he gestured at a group of college kids, frat boy's going by the fact that they all had stereotypically gelled hair and popped collars."They were just a little more handsy than usual, I think one slapped my ass but I can't really say anything back because, well, employees code of conduct and all that bullshit."

Through his little dialogue he'd somehow drowned the entire remaining vodka in swift gulps, Hyunjin had watched it go down his throat in horror, awe and fascination. "Anyway," The bartender said, putting down the vodka, "I'm assuming you want the usual?" Minho grinned, "Oh, Jisung, you know me too well," he said. ('Oh, so this is Jisung', Hyunjin thought), Jisung chuckled tiredly, "Yes four kamikaze shots."

Minho nodded sagely, "Yes," he said and smirked, "Maybe this time you'll finally give me your number as well."

Jisung shook his head with a knowing albeit long-suffering grin, "Sorry, I only serve stuff on the Menu," he said feigning innocence, "but you can try one of the strippers, they ask about you sometimes." Minho's lips quirked into a wider grin, "Do they?" he said, Hyunjin couldn't help but scoff which resulted in Minho pinching his arm in retaliation. Jisung, now pouring the lime juice into Minho's kamikaze shots, smirked, "Usually, today however," he started, then he turned towards Hyunjin, acknowledging him for the first time with a small grin, "they asked about you." And with those four words Hyunjin went from classy lawyer-in-training to flustered college student.

"W-What?" He stuttered out, "me?" His voice sounded disbelieving, incredulous even, and it enticed and scoff from Minho and a confused smile from Jisung. "Yeah," the bartender said, before pointing towards the guy from before with the suspenders, "Chan over there, he asked about you." Hyunjin didn't dare look where Jisung was pointed, Minho however did before he hurriedly turned towards Hyunjin, "No!" he gasped, "That's the one Woojin Hyung wants, you cannot break bro code like that!" Hyunjin gave Minho a scathing look, "I won't," he growled, "besides, I'm not really interested." At those words Jisung's eyebrows rose to the top of his head and his eyes went wide, he then shot Minho a withering glare and said, "Really, Hyung? You brought another straight here, didn't you? What have I told you about respecting peoples sexualities?"

"No, no, no!" Hyunjin said hurriedly, taking Jisung by shock again. "I'm gay! I'm gay!" He said, almost too fast, going by the knowing smirk on Minho's face and the confused smile that settled on Jisung's lips, "Just not interested you know," Hyujin muttered, "Not really in the mood." Minho nodded sagely and gave Jisung a pointed look and a pout, "see, Sungie, you have such littler faith in me."

Jisung waved Minho off and pushed forward his plate of kamikaze shots, "Shut up." He said, "now drink these and go dance or something, you're a club regular, act like one." Minho grinned again, broad and cat like, he gave Jisung a salute and said, "aye-aye, captain," before gulping down all four of his shots in rapid succession. He patted Hyunjin on the back before he got up to leave.

"Loosen up, Jin, have some fucking fun! Remember what I told you before: eat a-"

"Eat ass, suck dick, and sell drugs, yes yes, I remember, now _go_!" 

Once Minho danced off into the club Hyunjin turned around and saw Jisung staring after his friend. "Uh," Jisung said, voice disbelieving, "Did he just paraphrase John Mulaney?" Hyunjin smiled at him - for the first time, he noticed - and shrugged. Jisung scoffed in amused disbelief and shook his head before turning around with Minho's empty shot glasses so he could wash them. They settled into silence, well about as silent as any corner of a rowdy bar could be. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't exactly comfortable either, it just... was. Then Hyunjin decided to try his luck at, you know, general conversation. 

“You don’t really look like you enjoy working here," he said, eyeing the bartender curiously as he rinsed and put away Minho's used glasses meticulously. Jisung turned around so he was facing Hyunjin and leaned his elbows on the table. It would have seamed flirtatious if it wasn't for the thoughtful expression on his face and the way his eyebrows were knotted in contemplation. "You're right, this isn't exactly my dream job," he said, placing his chin on top of his interlocked fingers, "You should have heard my interview, it went shit, I think I was a little rude as well." Hyunjin chuckled lowly (and no, he didn't miss the way Jisung's eyes got a little wider and his cheeks a little redder, he was hyper aware of it in fact).

"Then how exactly did you get a job here, Jisung?"

“Nepotism, actually." The bartender replied with a shrug and Hyunjin's eyebrow promptly shot up.

"My best friend and his cousin both work here and they're both real popular with the clients so they've got some pull. I needed a job so I could pay for college and rent and all my other daily requirements - you know, food, water the works, and I'd taken a mixology course with some friends back in my first year and I was quite good at it so I asked my friend if I could have a job at the bar he was working at and, well, here I am," he said. "Although it isn't in the same, well, line of work as them," he punctuated that a with a quick wave and grin as the boy with lingerie - and freckles as Hyunjin had only just noticed - climbed off the stage. "I don’t have the looks or the guts to do what they do." He said, and Hyunjin would love to disagree just not out loud.

"That's my friend over there, with the freckles, and his cousin's actually the one that asked about you. " Jisung added as an afterthought. He then looked at Hyunjin with squinted eyes, "Anway, You don’t really look like someone who enjoys this kinda stuff either." He said, "Since you came here with Minho and his friends I'm assuming you're an aspiring lawyer as well." He paused and looked at Hyunjin thoughtfully, Hyunjin tried his best not to squirm. "You're hot though, so maybe you're like that guy Elle chases and then dumps in Legally Blonde? You know, ugh, what's his name," he bit his lip in concentration, and Hyunjin tried his best to look neither confused nor affected at all but Jisung's 'you're hot though' comment.

The bartender snapped his fingers, "Warner!" He exclaimed, "Warner Hutnington The Third!" 

Hyunjin stared at the boy in confusion, "Um, I _am_ a law student," he said slowly, cringing in on himself because of just how prominent the confusion in his voice was, “but, uh, who are Elle and Warner and also what the fuck is a Legally Blonde?”

Jisung shook his head with a wide heart shaped grin (and if it made Hyunjin's eyes go wide then it had nothing to do with how cute Jisung was), “Nothing." the bartender said dismissively, waving him off. "Now, what can I get you? You look like you've had a terrible, terrible day so I'm going to recommend something strong because  it really looks like you need it - can I offer you a whiskey on the rocks?  Some shots? Maybe just a whole bottle of vodka you can drink straight out of?” Hyunjin blinked, thoroughly amused but also completely overwhelmed.

“Uh,” he said, “I’ll take the third option?”

"Good choice, um...?" Jisung said with a raised eyebrow and only then did Hyunjin realise he hadn't introduced himself.

"Hyunjin," he answered, "Hwang Hyunjin."

Jisung smiled at him. "Hyunjin," he said as if testing the way the word felt on his lips, "any brand preferences?"

"I don't really know anything about alcohol," Hyunjin said sheepishly, "all of this is new to me, honestly." Jisung looked amused, "how did you and Minho become friends," he murmured, Hyunjin laughed, he often found himself asking the same question. "You don't look like you're new to this," the bartender said, he had his back turned to Hyunjin now and he was searching the shelves for something, probably vodka, Hyunjin figured, "No that's not it either, you look like a frat boy - like visually - but you're too nervous to be one. Are you even in college? How old are you anyway?"

"You just found out I'm a law student and now you're asking him if I'm in college?"

"Shut up and answer the questions, Hwang."

Hyunjin grinned shaking his head at the bartender, "I'm in my last year," he said, "so I'm 23." Jisung, still with his back facing Hyunjin, hummed in response, "huh," he said, "guess we're the same age. Good, I really don't want to call you Hyung, I have enough of those." Hyunjin chuckled, he had too many Hyung's too. Jisung turned around holding a bottle labelled 'New Amsterdam Vodka', he was grinning broadly. "This is good stuff, kinda," Jisung said, "It's the best stuff you can get with the amount of money college kids have - unless you're absurdly rich or something, tell me you're not absurdly rich or something." Hyunjin shook his head, "I'm not," he said with an amused grin, Jisung grinned right back. It was a moment, a strangely familiar, absurdly heart-warming, and perfectly comfortable moment. It really didn't feel like Hyunjin and Jisung had met mere minutes ago.

"So, Jisung," Hyunjin said, grabbing the bottle from Jisung's hand and taking a quick swig, "you said this isn't your dream job, right? So what is?" Jisung settled back into his previous position, with his elbows on the table and his face in his hands, squishing his cheeks, he looked cute, Hyunjin didn't want to look away. Jisung looked thoughtful, "Well, when I was a kid I always wanted to become and idol, although it's a little too late for that now," he said. Hyunjin shrugs, he's not wrong, Hyunjin won't correct him. "I'm studying music production now, although I'm in my last year now - but I'm not 23 yet," Jisung said, and Hyunjin let out a little happy hum in understanding, "me and two friends of mine release music together sometimes, on soundcloud and shit - I'm actually pretty sure you know one of them since he's doing the internship with Minho Hyung and I'm assuming you are too. His name's Seo Changbin?"

Hyunjin grinned widely, "Binnie Hyung makes music?"

The bartender hummed, cracking open a beer and taking a quick sip. "Yup, he's damned good rapper actually," Jisung replied, giggling at Hyunjin's surprised expression.

"Huh," Hyunjin said with his mouth open in a wide grin, "what's it called?"

"3racha," Jisung replied with a small grin.

"Like the sauce?"

"Like the sauce."

They settled into quiet laughter, and Hyunjin couldn't help but notice how pretty Jisung's laughter was, high and youthful, it was like the sun, full of life, exuding brightness even under the clubs dim lighting. They settled into silence for some time and for a moment they just looked at each other in happy silence. Jisung was golden, with his starry eyes full of joy and still crinkled slightly at the corers, and his heart shaped lips curled upward into a broad wide mouthed smile. His skin was bright and tinged gold under the dim lighting and the tips of his teeth peaked out from beneath his upper lip. He looked happy. He also looked so, so, pretty. Hyunjin wanted to kiss him. _Hyunjin had only just met, and he already wanted to kiss him_.

"Something on my face?" Jisung said suddenly, his eyes were confused but somehow knowing at the same time. Hyunjin felt like the boy knew exactly what was going on in his head, and when he saw the bartender bite his lip to hold back his giggles Hyunjin felt like he knew what was going on Jisung's head as well. "You wanna go outside?" He said suddenly, in a burst of confidence, "get some peace and quiet." Jisung giggled, looking amused, "You _are_ aware that I'm on my shift right now, right?" He said with squinted eyes and smiling lips. Hyunjin shrugged, and looked around the empty bar stall pointedly, "Well, I'm you're only customer now, right?" He said cheekily, grinning at the boy. Jisung's face smoothed out and his lips melted into a small smile, "Well," he sighed, "customer satisfaction is key, come on, I know the perfect place for you to get you're peace and quiet."

Within seconds Jisung wasn't behind the counter anymore, instead he was standing a little away from Hyunjin. He grabbed his hand and pulled Hyunjin off the barstool and pulled him into the club but in the opposite direction of the crowds, leaving Hyunjin's only just opened bottle of vodka discarded on the bar table next to Jisung's half empty can of beer. In those moments Hyunjin realised just how much taller than Jisung he was, and how tiny Jisung was in contrast. His slim waste tapering into an almost girlish figure along with his lithe limbs and a long neck. Hyunjin was a good head taller than Jisung too, it only made him want to hold the shorter boy even closer.

Jisung eventually pulled him through a small door at the back of the club and into a tiny, barely kept garden. It was pretty in all it's dishevelled glory, with overgrown plants merging into one another and flowers that were maybe just a tad bit more dead than alive. It felt like a new world completely, dead quiet aside from the quiet breeze and what little music from the bar slipping in through the cracks in the door. "It's my favourite place in here," Jisung said, hand still in Hyunjin's but eyes looking straight ahead, "Originally it was supposed to be like a little outdoor area for the club, I guess it still is, although it's not open to clients," Jisung shot Hyunjn a smile, "I guess technically you're not really supposed to be here." Hyunjin grinned back and squeezed Jisungs hand, "I guess you could say I'm a rebel, a real James Dean type, wouldn't you say?"

Jisung shook his head and moved so he was standing in front of Hyunjin instead of next to him. "You're ridiculous, you know that?" Jisung said with a smile, "not as ridiculous as Minho Hyung, but ridiculous nonetheless." Hyunjin laughed and grabbed Jisung's free hand, pulling him closer. They were about ten inches apart now, but when Hyunjin looked into Jisung's bright eyes he couldn't help but think there was still too much space between them.

"Is it ridiculous that I want to kiss you?" Hyunjin said.

Jisung's eyes got wider before he settled into a soft smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"Only if it's ridiculous that I want to kiss you back," Jisung replied.

Hyunjin didn't need more encouragement.

He surged in, eyes closing on instinct and hands clasping Jisung's tighter. He smiled into it, he couldn't help it, really. Jisung's lips tasted like beer and cherries, an odd combination, but one Hyunjin _desperately needed_  more of. Jisung was on his tippy toes and Hyunjin had to bend his neck down just a little, Jisung smelled of vanilla and sandal wood, sweet and mature and god, Hyunjin loved it. He was practically swallowing Jisung's lips, so much thinner than his own, and it was slow and fresh and everything that Hyunjin wanted it to be. Jisung was smiling too, Hyunjin knew because he could feel the curves of the shorter's lips against his own, and slowly Jisung removed his hands from Hyunjin's and snaked them around his face instead, cupping Hyunjin's jaw. Hyunjin's newly free hands rested on either side of Jisung's waist, it really was impossibly tiny, and when Hyunjin squeezed Jisung's sides both him and the bartender shivered.

They pulled apart only because they needed to breathe and Hyunjin pressed their foreheads together, both of them smiling. Hyunjing wrapped his arms around Jisung and pulled him closer, making the younger giggle, and in swift movements Jisung's back was pushed up against the door they'd entered from, and his hands were around Hyunjin's neck. "That was great," he said breathlessly, pupils blown wide and lips just a little redder than they were before, "Incredible even." Hyunjin just chuckled and Jisung gasped as he surged in for a second kiss. 

Hyunjin hoisted Jisung up and further pressed him into the door, his hands moving from around Jisung's waist to under Jisung's lean thighs so he could hold the boy up. In response Jisung wrapped his legs around Hyunjin’s waist and pulled his neck closer in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Hyunjin bit Jisung's lips lightly, eliciting a gasp from the younger which only resulted in Hyunjin diving into Jisung's mouth and the flavour of cherry and beers on Hyunjin's tongue amplifying. Jisung's fingers moved from Hyunjin's neck to the hair at his nape and eventually into Hyunjin's hair, Jisung pulled lightly at the dark locks and tangled their tongues together, eliciting a groan from Hyunjin who only pressed harder into Jisung.

Hyunjin’s entire body was on fire- starting from Jisung's grip on his scalp, the bartender's fingerprints burning into his skin and spreading warmth all the way to the tips of his toes. Jisung tugged at his hair, almost as if he was desperate for something to hold onto and his legs tightened around Hyunjin. In response Hyunjin licked into his mouth again, biting his lip and tugging, and Jisung  _moaned_. It was a sound Hyunjin could only dream of, loud, high and cute but at the same time low and blissed out, it sounded the way Hyunjin felt, the way Jisung made him feel. They pulled away panting against each other, again for no reason other than the fact that they needed to breathe, and Hyunjin almost gasped purely because of how Jisung _looked_.

His eyes were lidded and staring at Hyunjin through thick eyelashes, still, they shined under the moonlight and streetlights and Hyunjin couldn't help but marvel at how indescribably _sunny_ Jisung looked even when there was not a remotely golden light anywhere to be seen. His cheeks were pink and flushed, and his lips were full and plumped out and _so_ much redder than they'd been when Hyunjin had first laid eyes on him. Hyunjin almost felt proud of himself, Jisung's lips were like that because of _him_.

"You're loud," Hyunjin said with a breathless chuckle.

Jisung looked at him blissfully, his mouth slightly open and still panting hard. Then his eyes darkened and he leaned into Hyunjin's ear with a devious look in his eye. Hyunjin gulped when he felt Jisung's breath fanning the side of his neck and he outright gasped when he felt Jisung giggle against his ear.

"Why don't you show me just how loud I can be?"

Hyunjin outright groaned at Jisung's words and sank his lips into Jisung's neck at which the bartender let out a gasp nothing short of filthy. Hyunjin licked and sucked at the spot right below Jisung's prominent collar bone until the mark there were red and shiny. "H-Hyunjin!" Jisung gasped, sounding almost urgent. Hyunjin pulled away with a grin, and looked up to see Jisung even redder than before, his mouth hung open and his eyes were impossibly starrier. "What is it, babe?" Hyunjin said lowly, smirking when Jisung shuddered under him. "N-not here," Jisung said, sounding almost regretful, "T-too many p-people," he stuttered out. Hyunjin almost cooed at how adorable he was. 

The taller rested his head against Jisung's shoulder, peppering it with kisses and making Jisung squirm in his hold. "You're place or mine," he said quietly, his lips still pressed onto Jisungs shoulder blades. "Y-you'rs," Jisung said, voice firmer this time, "My roommate's a light sleeper." He pulled at Hyunjin's hair lightly and the taller boy pulled away from the bartender's neck, grinning broadly. Jisung chuckled breathlessly, "Alright big boy," he said, confidence renewed, "you can have you're way with me once we're at your place." Hyunjin shuddered at the words.

"Promise?" He said, eyes cheeky.

"Promise," Jisung chuckled, "Now put me down - and do you have a car?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Hyunjin woke up the next morning he woke up to an empty bed.

At first he was met with mild panic, Jisung would't have left, would he? This wasn't a one night stand, was it? Would he ever see Jisung again? Was this going to go anywhere? All thoughts melted when the sound of light humming and the smell of pancakes wafted into his bedroom through his opened door. Hyunjin quickly checked his phone, it was 11:37 - thank god it was a weekend, and if he was right than the smell and the humming were Jisung, which made sense. Hyunjin was an abnormally heavy sleeper, Jisung waking up before him made perfect sense. He got out of bed and groggily got into a pair of Pyjama pants, the first thing he could find in his closet really. He couldn't be bothered to put on a shirt. It was still too early for shirts.

He slowly walked into the kitchen and smiled at what he saw. There, in front of his stove, stood Jisung, with two plates next to him each, one with a stack of three pancakes and the other with a stack of four. He was wearing Hyunjin's clothes, namely an old white t-shirt with the titanic movie poster printed along the back that Hyunjin had forgotten he owned, and the same blue tartan boxer shorts he'd been wearing last night under his jeans. Hyunjin almost giggled at how domestic it all looked, but he didn't and instead he sneaked up to the shorter boy and wrapped his arms around his waist and tucked his face into the boy's neck, making Jisung jump and let out a little squeal.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Jisung whined softly, "You almost made me drop the last pancake."

Hyunjin ignored his words, instead he further nestled into Jisung's neck and whispered out a, "good morning, beautiful."

Jisung shook his head with a chuckle and turned around in Hyunjin's hold after finally placing the last pancake on top of one of the stacks. Hyunjin revelled in the fact that his shirt was so big on Jisung that he could see the marks he'd left on the smaller boy yesterday, albeit they were purple now and not red like they had been the night before. Hyunjin leaned in and placed a short kiss on Jisung's lips making the smaller let out a squeak of surprise. Once Hyunjin pulled away he wrinkled his nose playfully, "ew, morning breath," he said with a pout. Hyunjin just laughed and kissed him again, Jisung was blushing despite his words so how could he not.

"I didn't know you could cook," Hyunjin said after pulling away and taking a seat on the small coffee table he had in his kitchen. "I can't," Jisung said, placing a stack of four pancakes in front of Hyunjin, "I can basically just make breakfast - and maybe ramen." He brought out a bottle of mapple syrup, butter, and forks and knives, before sitting down opposite Hyunjin. "I hope you don't mind that I helped myself to the ingredients," he said, "but I thought I'd surprise you with breakfast." Hyunjin couldn't help but smile at the boy, he grabbed one of his hands from across the table, Jisung smiled at the action, but he also raised an eyebrow at Hyunjin.

Hyunjin smiled brightly, he didn't know what to say, he was so intensely happy, and Hyunjin was never happy in the morning.

"You make me happy!" He blurted out, taking Jisung by surprise.

The surprise eventually melted into a crinkly eyed grin, "I'm glad," Jisung said, laughing lightly.

Hyunjin did the same, squeezing Jisung's hands before pulling away and digging into his breakfast. It was good, the pancakes were flavourful and fluffy, if a little too filling, but Hyunjin really couldn't bring himself to care. They spent the meal in idle chatter and Hyunjin learned that both him and Jisung were born in the same year but Jisung was younger since he was born in September and Hyunjin in march, he also heard some of Jisung's music and now the sounds of Jisung's singing voice was forever ingrained in his mind. He learned that Jisung shared an apartement with his friend (yeah, the stripper one) not too far away from Hyunjin's home and that he was studying in an institution only a ten minute's drive away from Hyunjins. In turn he told Jisung about how he'd gotten into law and how when he was younger he had wanted to pursue dance, he told Jisung about how he'd always wanted a dog, he told Jisung how he knew Minho, he told him more and more and more. And they talked and they talked and they talked - and Jisung enjoyed every minute.

So, when Jisung got up to dispose of their dishes Hyunjin quickly grabbed onto his arm and looked into those wide starry eyes. Jisung smiled down at him and looked at Hyunjin's grip on his arm with a raised eyebrow, "What is it?" he asked softly. Hyunjin's heart was beating fast, but he didn't feel nervous, only excited. "Let me take you out to dinner," he said firmly, holding Jisung's gaze, "tonight, somewhere in town."

Jisung looked down at him with slightly wider eyes and slowly a grin spread onto his face. "I was going to say at least by me a drink first," he said, "but I just realised that you never payed for you're vodka from last night." Hyunjin pouted up at him, "Jisung," he whined, lengthening the name as it spilled from his lips, "can you just answer the question, _please_!" Jisung chuckled and crouched down next to Hyunjin before planting a quick kiss on the older boy's cheek. "Of course," he said once he'd pulled away, "but you're still paying for that vodka."

Hyung grinned, "you've got it!" He said, "and hey! After we can watch that movie you were talking about yesterday, what was it? Blonde something?"

Jisung stopped to think, "Legally blonde?" he asked, smile wide, eyebrows raised and eyes amused.

"That's the one," Hyunjin said - with a mouth full of pancake, a grin and loving eyes. 

Jisung shook his head, clearing up his plate and dropping it into Hyunjin's sink. "I know I said this before but you really are ridiculous," he said, walking back to Hyunjin and crouching down next to him, before placing a soft kiss onto Hyunjin's cheek, "still not as ridiculous as Minho Hyung - but ridiculous nonetheless."

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually an attempt to try and improve my skills at writing less, um, pure, stuff.
> 
> as you can see, it didn't work, this is all fluff, even the sexy stuff is fluffy, someone please teach me.


End file.
